


Millicent and the ginger man

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Cats, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Millicent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Hux wants a cat and Kylo has the perfect one for him





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was Millicent birthday a few days ago so I decided to write this
> 
> I can't stop writing these two in modern settings I should try more in canon verse

Kylo has been volunteering at the shelter for a few months now. He loves it there, it is therapeutic for him. Human interaction was hard for him but cats and dogs were perfect and they all loved him, well not all of them a certain ginger fur ball was making him her own human canvas.

He has been going home with scratches all over him for a few weeks now, he doesn’t know how something so small could cause so much trouble but he was determined to win her affection.

He was sitting on the floor playing with one of the new strays that they found, a black chowchow when Rey came in the backroom with a guy just behind her, hopefully this guy will leave with a cat or a dog.

“Kylo, this is Hux, he’s here looking for a cat” Rey says and Kylo looks up taking a good look at the man, ginger. He can’t help but grin at that.

“I have the perfect cat for you” he says, getting up and dusting his pants “Come with me”

“He’s going to show you the room where we keep the cats” Rey says to this Hux person.

Hux nods and follows Kylo.

A few hairs have fell down from Kylo’s bun but he doesn’t want to touch his hair right now, it’s full of dog saliva.

He leads Hux to the cat room.

“Would you like to go in or you’d rather watch from the glass?” Kylo asks him.

Hux eyes are already glued to the glass window looking at the cats.

“They’re not dangerous, right?” Hux says not even looking at him.

British accent and ginger, two of Kylo’s weakness.

“No, of course not” Kylo says.

“Then, I’d like to go in” Hux says, finally looking at him.

Green eyes. It’s kind of creepy how well he matches with Millicent.

“Great” Kylo says opening the door.

Half of the cats look up at him disdainfully and the other half completely ignore them.

“Usually I’d suggest the older cats but I think I know the perfect one for you” Kylo says and heads straight to Millicent.

Hux follows him.

“Hux, this is Millicent” Kylo says, trying to scoop up Millicent without her scratching him.

When Hux sees Millicent, his eyes go soft but then he looks up and glares at him.

“Seriously? It’s not because I’m ginger that I’m going to get a ginger kitten” Hux says.

“Not just that, you both have green eyes and I’m pretty sure if she could talk she’ll have a british accent” Kylo says, laughing.

Hux rolls his eyes “How old is she?” he asks.

“About 5 month old” Kylo says.

“How long has she been here?” Hux asks.

“Almost 3 month” Kylo says.

“Oh” Hux says, he’s looking at Millicent, studying her. He raises his hand as if to touch but he stops his hand midway looking up at Kylo with wide eyes “Can I touch her?”

“Yes, of course, just be careful, she has claws and she knows how to use them” Kylo says.

Hux carefully starts petting Millicent and to Kylo surprise Millicent actually don’t hiss at him.

“I think she likes you” Kylo says, more like whispers afraid to break the spell.

“You think?” Hux asks.

“Yes, do you want to hold her?” Kylo asks.

“I don’t know” Hux says, doubt in his eyes.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to. If you want, we can look at the other cats” Kylo says.

Hux looks around the room at the cats and nods.

They spend fifteen minutes looking at the other cats, Hux actually listens to him taking everything in but his eyes keep drifting back to Millicent who is still in Kylo arms.

“It’s obvious that you want Millie” Kylo says.

“What?” Hux says.

“You keep looking back at her” Kylo says “Really, you can hold her, she won’t bite but she might scratch you tough”

“I’m afraid to drop her” Hux says.

“You won’t” Kylo says.

Slowly Hux takes Millicent in his arms, she goes willingly, she starts smelling Hux right away. She wiggles a little in his arms but that’s it, she doesn’t scratch him.

Kylo is impressed.

“You a cat person?” Kylo asks.

“I don’t know. My father had a dog when I was younger, I liked him a lot and used to play with him all the time but I also like cats. My apartment has been feeling a little bit empty lately and dogs need more attention and care than cats. That’s why I choose a cat but I like dogs too” Hux says, while petting Millicent.

“So, you like both?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, both” Hux says nodding.

“Oh, I do to” Kylo says, running a hand through his hair and then wincing remembering that his hand is dirty, he’ll have to wash it later.

“Oh, that’s good” Hux says, they’re starting at each other.

Kylo clears his throat “Are you going to take her home?”

Hux looks down at Millicent in his arms and smiles down at her “Yes, I think so”

“You guys look perfect together” Kylo says, grinning.

“Oh, stop it” Hux says trying to hide his own smile.                    

“Come on, let’s get you started with the paper work” Kylo says.

“Yes, do you have things for her? I can’t just take her without at least providing for her” Hux says.

“Of course, we do” Kylo says.

“Good, that’s good” Hux says.

While Rey takes care of the paper work. Kylo helps Hux choose Millicent things.

“What about a red color?” Kylo says.

“Stop with that, are you obsessed with red or something?” Hux says.

“It’s my favorite color actually” Kylo says, smirking at Hux, who ignores him.

“I was thinking about black” Hux says, picking the black collar.

“My second favorite color” Kylo says.

“Black isn’t a color” Hux says, smirking back at Kylo “But it does have it charm” he adds.

“What about this one? It’s black and red. It would be perfect” Kylo says, trying not to blush at Hux remark.

“Why not” Hux says, shrugging.

“All done” Rey says “I just need you to sign”

Hux goes to her, reading the paper work and then signing.

“If you need help with anything, do not hesitate to contact the shelter” Rey says, smiling and goes to the back.

“Bye, bye Millie. Be nice to the ginger man” Kylo says, waving at Millicent from where she’s glaring at him from her carrier.

“Rey, said that I should contact the shelter if I need any help” Hux says, looking down at the floor.

“Yes, whatever you need, we’re here to help” Kylo says.

“Mmm, what number should I call?” Hux says.

_Oh_

_Oh_

Kylo must admit that that was smooth, he’s not going to waste the opportunity.

“I’m going to give you my number, since I’m the one who has the most experience with Millicent” Kylo says, trying to sound casual and hoping that Hux can’t hear how fast his heart is beating.

“Yes, that would be perfect” Hux says.

They exchange phone numbers and Hux leave with Millicent.

Kylo sighs, he hopes he hasn’t be reading all the signals wrong.

 

At around 8 his phone rings.

It’s Hux.

 

**_From Hux: I need help_ **

**_To Hux: What can I do for you?_ **

**_From Hux: I don’t know how to make her food_ **

**_To Hux: It’s really simple_ **

**_From Hux: I’m a really bad cook, I’m afraid to poison her or something_ **

**_To Hux: You won’t I’ll tell you how to do it_ **

**_From Hux: Or you could just come here and show me_ **

That guy is really smooth Kylo thinks.

**_To Hux: What’s your address?_ **

****

Kylo can’t stop himself from smiling all the way to Hux flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
